


Property of T. Shirogane

by CelestialSpace



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Ass to Mouth, Biting, But only if you squint, Butt Plugs, Consensual Somnophilia, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom Shiro (Voltron), Dom/sub, Hair-pulling, Heat play, I suppose, M/M, Master/Pet, Ownership, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pet Play, Somnophilia, Spanking, Spit Kink, Squirting, Trans Keith (Voltron), Use of the word Slut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, i cant believe thats not a tag, idk why honestly, isnt there a word for ass eating idk, kind of, licking of lube, lube eating, wow this is detailed cunnilingus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialSpace/pseuds/CelestialSpace
Summary: He pushes Keith's bushy tail up over his hip to give himself a good view at where he's plunging into his boy. His little hole is so wet and dripping around him. Every stroke is a smooth glide followed by a delicious squelch. Keith mews muffled where Shiro's pressing his head down into the bed. "There you go kitty, look at you taking me so well."
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 310
Collections: Bloom: a Trans Sheith Zine





	Property of T. Shirogane

**Author's Note:**

> Mix of AFAB/AMAB language

Keith must be asleep when Shiro gets home. At least, that’s the conclusion he comes to when Keith doesn’t answer him when he calls out. After toeing off his shoes, he goes in search of his partner. It’s easy to find Keith in their bedroom. What he finds though, is surprising. Keith is laid out on his stomach, seemingly fast asleep. His boy is wearing one of Shiro’s sweatshirts, the grey one that’s soft with use, and he looks so small in the too-big material. Raven hair is splayed over olive sheets hiding his face. Shifting legs draw Shiro’s attention and that’s when he sees it. Keith’s ass barely peeks out from beneath the hemline of the sweatshirt and so does a tail. All thoughts come screeching to a halt. The tail is long and fluffy, so long it curls along the edge of Keith’s calves. The fur looks soft and the dark color even matches Keith’s hair. He’s irresistible.

The uniform jacket and shirt are silent when they hit the floor, but the belt makes a soft thud on the carpet. His pants drop to the ground as an afterthought. The bed barely creaks with his weight and then he’s finally hovering over Keith’s lax form. Shiro palms Keith’s ass and it fits perfectly in his hand. His boy’s skin is so soft and warm with sleep. He rucks the shirt up till Keith’s ass is on full display. The muscles are rounded and plump, the underside of one dotted with a small mole. With the shirt out of the way, Shiro can finally see where the tail is nestled between Keith’s cheeks. The fur at its base is matted with drying lube and through it Shiro can make out the big silver plug that’s holding him open. Shiro can’t resist. Tentatively, he reaches out. He strokes the tail slowly from base to tip. Of course it’s limp beneath his hand, but it’s still warm from Keith’s body and overly soft and malleable from use. 

It’s easy for Shiro to urge Keith’s legs open, even when his boy’s asleep. A gentle caress to the inner thighs and Keith shifts his legs apart. He pushes the tail to the side and Keith’s pretty little pussy is revealed. Even under the lamplight Shiro can see how wet he is. There’s wetness gathered over his entrance and excess lube is dripping down from around the tail. His boy must’ve played with himself while Shiro was gone. What a bad boy. Keith knows the rules; Shiro will just have to remind him. Laying down on his stomach, Shiro has perfect access to Keith. Also, it puts Shiro in the perfect position to grind himself down onto the bed. 

Keith is usually good for Shiro pretty often, but Keith is _perfect _when he’s asleep. His boy is so pliant and loose for him. Shiro can always manhandle him and move him however he wants. Shiro’s the only one who can. Keith is almost always a light sleeper, except when it comes to Shiro. Very little Shiro could do would wake Keith up from a deep sleep.__

__

__Shiro loves the way Keith smells, especially here, where his natural musk is strongest. Groaning, Shiro laps at him softly. He’s so warm at his core and Shiro’s drawn in like a magnet. With his next lick he dips his tongue into Keith’s folds. His pussy lips are plump and flushed with blood, his little clit sensitive and red, all evidence pointing to the fact that Keith had definitely gotten off. Shiro growls in anger. Good boys don’t touch themselves without permission. Keith knows the rules too. Keith was a bad boy and bad boys are used like the sluts they are. Shiro goes back to the task at hand._ _

__

__Using his thumbs, Shiro pulls Keith’s lips open to see his hole. It’s dripping wet and winks at him for being exposed to the colder air. Shiro swishes the saliva in his mouth, gathering it up, before spitting it out and directly onto Keith’s exposed pussy. Keith gasps in his sleep, but Shiro ignores him. The added wetness makes Shiro hum in approval. He’s still got extra spit on his tongue when he laps at him again. Shiro licks more of the wetness only to seal his lips around his sex and suck it all off. The sound of the sucking is loud in the quiet room. He opens his mouth and lets his tongue hang out; drool slowly dribbles down and onto his exposed hole and Shiro hums in satisfaction. He presses in deep with a finger. It slides all the way in to the knuckle and Shiro growls again. The angle makes it hard on his forearm, so Shiro decides to adjust._ _

__

__Keith is still on his stomach when Shiro spreads his legs just enough to fit Shiro’s wide shoulders between them. He has an arm hooked over one of Keith’s thighs with his hand resting against his boy’s lower back. That hand is fisted around Keith’s tail and is pulling it up towards his back. The sharp angle forces Keith to tilt his hips back and up to keep the plug in place. Shiro uses his other hand to squeeze a handful of Keith’s ass. It fits so perfectly in his hand. He uses the hold to pull his cheeks apart. Keith’s asshole is clenching down on his plug and his front hole looks so empty. He wants to fill it._ _

__

__“Oh kitten, look at your pretty little pussy,” he whispers to himself and swipes his tongue from his front hole to where his rim is stretched wide and wet with lube. “You’re so wet for Master.” Shiro thumbs at his swollen little clit. It’s so red and begging for attention. Keith keens in his sleep when Shiro drags his thumb across it. He finally has to use both hands to hold Keith’s minutely writhing hips in place._ _

__

__“So hard for Master too.” Shiro laves over his clit and then seals his mouth around it; he sucks hard and gently scrapes his teeth as he pulls off. This is what finally wakes Keith. His boy’s subdued gasps and muffled moans are interrupted by a startled gasp. Keith jerks up slightly, but Shiro’s hold on him keeps him mostly in place. “Hey baby.”_ _

__

__“W-Wha? Sh’ro?” Keith still seems a little out of it, not fully awake, so Shiro takes mercy on him._ _

__

__“You’ll behave and do as Master says, right, kitten?” Keith mewls in affirmation. Shiro gives his wet hole a nice smack and Keith cries out; Shiro licks the slick off his hand, “Good kitty.”_ _

__

__Shiro peppers kisses over Keith’s mound and pays special attention to the folds peeking from between his lips. There’s wetness gathered at the center and Shiro licks all of it up. With a finger and a thumb, Shiro finally pulls Keith’s lips apart to reveal his plump folds. He’s so soft and pink, Shiro can’t resist kissing over his hole. He ignores Keith’s whimpering in favor of licking over him. At a particularly loud whine, Shiro nips Keith’s folds and his boy jerks in his grasp. Keith stifling the noise makes Shiro smile, so he nips at Keith’s clit too._ _

__

__His boy is wriggling in his hold by the time Shiro finally licks into him. He takes his time savoring his taste and the noises his boy makes. He hears Keith’s breath hitch when he finally pushes in with his tongue. Keith’s walls are soft and warm and they flutter around the intrusion. God he’s so sensitive down there and Shiro keeps licking inside of him and stroking the few inches of his dick. He’s driving Keith mad. Shiro continues doing this until Keith is cumming. He feels Keith’s thighs start to quiver and shake, plus his walls start to clench around his tongue. Slender hips try to fight his hands and writhe in his grip until he tenses all over for several seconds. Keith goes limp against the bed and Shiro can hear him panting softly against their pillow. It isn’t long before his eyelashes are fluttering open and big purple eyes look back at Shiro._ _

__

__“Sh’ro?” Keith slurs a bit and there’s drool smeared over his cheek and dripping down his chin. “When did you get home? I was supposed to be surprising you.” His lip juts out in a cute little pout._ _

__

__“Oh, baby boy, you did surprise me.” Shiro pointedly tugs on Keith’s tail, making his boy whimper._ _

__

__“Kashi…”_ _

__

__Shiro goes to run his fingers through Keith’s hair when his hand snags on something. A silver headband. A silver headband with large, fluffy black ears jutting out from the top. Fuck, they blended in so well with Keith’s hair that he didn’t even notice them. “I didn’t know we still had these. You haven’t gotten them out in a while.” He finally releases his hold and gets up to kneel over his partner. He looks over Keith’s relaxed form and can’t stop the smile that spreads over his face. It’s easy to card fingers through the hair at the base of Keith’s skull and it brings out Shiro’s favorite smile. Just for him. He pretends to scratch behind a fluffy ear and that earns him a sweet giggle. Stroking Keith’s tail and straightening out the fur makes them both sigh contently. It’s so soft in his hand, but he can’t help the little tug he gives it. Keith arches his back with the movement. Knowing that tugging on the tail pulls the plug out a little bit, Shiro pulls on it some more, making Keith’s hole have to stretch around a wider part. Keith struggles to keep it in place. Grabbing closer to the base, Shiro slowly fucks it in and out of his boy._ _

__

__“Kashi, please.. Master...” Keith whimpers, his hips rocking and begging for more._ _

__

__“What is it, kitten, tell me.” It’s easy for Shiro to slip into the role as he reaches up and runs his fingers through Keith’s hair, careful of the headband._ _

__

__“Want to—want to feel you…” He trails off and bites his lip._ _

__

__“Is that how a kitten asks?” Keith looks conflicted and finally shakes his head in the negative. “How does a kitten ask his Master to fuck him, hm?”_ _

__

__Dark brows furrow as he’s thinking it over. He shuffles his knees back together and raises his rump up into the air. With his chest still on the bed, his ass is left presented in full display. Shiro’s mouth waters at the sight. He slips a finger into the proffered pussy. So. Fucking. Wet. Shiro pulls his finger out and quickly presses Keith’s thighs even closer together and brackets them with his own. From this angle it’s easy to slowly push into him. Keith opens up beautifully and Shiro can’t help but stare down into where he’s disappearing inch by inch. Once he’s fully seated, a full-body shudder wracks through him. Keith is so fucking wet and tight around him. He’s whimpering and mewling softly; it sounds so sweet and pitiful. Shiro leans down, practically laying on top of him, and presses a kiss to his cheek._ _

__

__“Such a sweet boy.” A purr-like sound rumbles from Keith’s throat and Shiro’s satisfied._ _

__

__He sits back up as he pulls completely out to find his dick is glistening with Keith’s slick. The glide back in is smooth and quick. Shiro grinds his hips forward in a circle once he’s fully sheathed again. Keith whimpers and his hips twitch up; Shiro didn’t think he could get any deeper, but it feels like he somehow slips further in. His boy starts to rock himself back as Shiro thrusts slowly into him. That just won’t do. Shiro slides back into Keith’s welcoming heat, but he doesn’t move after that. He holds Keith in place, even when his boy tries to push back onto his cock. Shiro keeps him there, with his length fully sheathed, but unmoving. His boy tries to whine and beg with his eyes, but still Shiro doesn’t move. It’s wet and tight around him, like heaven. They stay like this for several minutes, Keith trying to clench down on Shiro in encouragement, but neither of them moving. Shiro because he chooses not to, and Keith because Shiro doesn’t let him._ _

__

__A bratty look thrown over a pale shoulder makes Shiro chuckle. As he finally moves to adjust the angle, he plants an arm by Keith’s head. When he shifts forward a mouth clamps around his arm and teeth sink into skin as Keith bites him. Shiro tries to pull back, but Keith doesn’t let him. Canine teeth dig deeper and Shiro releases a growl. He finally lets go and Shiro pulls back to sit on his haunches. “Did you really just bite me?” Keith hisses and wriggles around, clawing at the sheets at this point, so it takes Shiro a moment to catch him by the back of the neck. It’s so slender and delicate in his big hand. He pushes him down and buries Keith’s face into the mattress, muffling his mewl._ _

__

__“Bad kitty, no biting.” He uses his other hand to pop Keith’s ass, only a light smack in warning._ _

__

__Keith hisses at him, but he relents. He goes lax in Shiro’s hold and stops fighting him. Shiro finally starts fucking into him and leans back over for leverage. Lips graze the bite on his forearm and it’s followed by a wet tongue laving over the marks. It’s soothing in the best way._ _

__

__“There’s a good kitty.” He pushes Keith’s bushy tail up over his hip to give himself a good view at where he’s plunging into his boy. His little hole is so wet and dripping around him. “So good for Master.” Every stroke is a smooth glide followed by a delicious squelch. Keith’s mews are muffled where Shiro is still pressing his head down into the bed._ _

__

__“There you go, kitty, look at you taking me so well.” He fucks in with vigor, his hips slapping against Keith’s ass. His boy is mewling loudly with every thrust and his pussy is sucking him in with encouragement._ _

__

__“So fucking wet and needy. Can’t even keep quiet. God, you sound like you’re in heat. Are you in heat? Is this what a heat does to you, kitty? Turns you into a slut? A slut for Master’s cock?” His moan turns into a high pitched whine when Shiro stops. “Kitty, are you in heat? Is that why you’re so desperate for my cock?” When Keith still doesn’t respond, Shiro moves his hand to fist in the hair at the base of his skull and pulls. His head is forced up and his body into a delicious arch, another needy whine slipping out. Keith’s cunt clenches tight around him at the manhandling, and Shiro has to restrain himself from trying to push deeper into his heat._ _

__

__“I— Shiro growls and rains a hard smack down onto his ass. His cheek bounces with the force. He barely waits a moment before hitting him again. The skin is already looking a little rosy and Shiro smirks with satisfaction. Keith has the nerve to throw a bratty look over his shoulder and Shiro roughly grabs the now-sensitive flesh in retaliation._ _

__

__“Kittens can’t speak.” He leans down to growl it in Keith’s ear. His smaller frame shudders beneath Shiro. “Now answer me properly. Are you in heat, kitten?” He tugs even harder on Keith’s hair, his other hand dipping in to push the base of his plug deeper in his ass. Keith’s loud yowl is the only response, but it was just what Shiro was looking for. He nips at Keith’s neck and his boy submits to him by tilting his head and giving him more room._ _

__

__“That’s right. I knew you must be in heat to be so hungry for cock. Are you hungry for Master’s cock, kitten?” Keith’s little mew is so sweet and the way he tries to nod only pulls harder on his hair. “Such a good kitty. I knew it. That’s why you couldn’t wait for Master to get home and take care of you. So you touched yourself.” Keith’s eyes widen as he realizes he had been caught. He turns to hide a guilty look. With a growl, Shiro leans over to roughly grab Keith’s crotch. He drags his fingers over exposed folds and plucks at them. His pussy lips split open so wide around him. Keith’s slick has coated Shiro’s dick enough for it to start dripping down his balls._ _

__

__“You feel this?” He dips past the folds to trace where his cunt is stretched wide around his dick. “This pussy right here is mine.” Shiro’s fingers move up to circle his clit. “This. Mine.” He cups all of Keith’s sex. “Your pussy is mine. Only I get to touch you here. No one else, not even you.” Shiro squeezes the flesh in his hand and Keith whimpers. “Do you understand?” Keith nods his head, but it’s not good enough. He pinches roughly at Keith’s clit. “I said, do you understand?”_ _

__

__Keith cries out. “Y-yes! Yes!”_ _

__

__Shiro pulls him up by the hair so his voice won’t be muffled. “I want to hear you say it.”_ _

__

__Keith’s shivering in his hold. “My—my pussy is yours, Master! Only you get to touch me! I’m not allowed to touch! Shiro, please!”_ _

__

__Shiro coos soothingly and gentles his hold on his boy.“There you go. That’s what I wanted to hear. Good boy, Master will take care of you.” He rubs softly over Keith’s clit and folds, trying to ease any hurt he may have caused. Keith sighs at the touch so he continues. With two fingers, he takes hold of Keith’s clit and strokes it like a tiny cock. Gasping, Keith pushes forward into the touch. It’s as if Keith doesn’t know how to move, like he can’t decide if he wants to push back onto Shiro’s cock or forward to grind against Shiro’s hand. Both bring him closer to release. Keith meows pleadingly and Shiro picks up the pace. “Oh, such a perfect kitten.” Each thrust has his balls smacking against Keith’s mound. Shiro pistons into him; he only gets a few rapidfire thrusts in, before Keith is cumming—no—squirting. There’s wetness pouring out from around Shiro’s dick and it’s drenching both of their thighs. The bedding beneath them is soaked through._ _

__

__Keith is panting wildly and is boneless on the bed. “Fuck, Keith.” Shiro rubs a hand along Keith’s spine and buries the hand in his hair. “God, baby.” Shiro can’t seem to form any words, so he settles for covering Keith’s body with his own. His boy is so sensitive to Shiro’s body pressed against him, not including the dick still buried inside him, that he’s quivering minutely. Shiro’s dick is throbbing where it’s still surrounded by the wet heat, but he doesn’t move just yet. Purple eyes look up at him and they’re wet with unshed tears. “So perfect.” Keith turns just enough for them to meet in a sweet kiss. When they part, Keith reaches to pull his hair away from his neck, and something is finally revealed for the first time. A collar. “I-Is this?” Shiro reaches out and strokes over the supple red leather. Keith twists and turns just enough to show off the tag with a proud grin. ‘ **Property of: T. Shirogane** ’ is printed on the silver heart. Shiro is breathless. It’s beautiful. He wonders when it finally came in, but now isn’t the time to ask. __

__

__He can’t wait any longer. Shiro’s gentle when he draws out, knowing Keith is likely still oversensitive, but still pushes in anyways. He sets up a slow pace, but seeing Keith collared with his name on the tag has brought him so close to the edge. “Mine,” he says, giving one particularly hard thrust. Keith nods in affirmation and lets Shiro use his body as he wants. “Mine.” It’s an endless chant in his head till Keith tightens around him suddenly and then he’s cumming, he’s cumming so hard and there’s so much of it that it leaks out from around his dick. His breath is shaky as he pants and tries to catch his breath. He lets himself fall onto his elbows. Starting at Keith’s shoulder, he kisses his way down his partner’s body, taking care to kiss the smattering of moles, until he reaches the tail. He kisses close to the base, before he laves the stretched out-rim._ _

__

__The taste of lube isn’t pleasant, but Keith’s reedy whine is. Shiro gently eases the plug out of him and lays it to the side. He spends several minutes licking the skin around his ass and cleaning the lube from him. Two thumbs slide into Keith without resistance and then Shiro’s licking the lube out from inside of him. Once he deems it clean enough, Shiro moves on to Keith’s pussy. Pearlescent cum has already dripped down to Keith’s clit, so Shiro drags the flat of his tongue from there and follow the trail up to his hole. Shiro seals his mouth around the opening and sucks at him as if he’s trying to get the last of the ice cream out of a cone. Keith’s a whimpering mess, but Shiro doesn’t stop._ _

__

__When he’s finished, Shiro crawls up to lay with his partner. He slips the ears from Keith’s head and gently rubs at the scalp where the headband had been resting for so long. Keith’s groan is from a different kind of pleasure this time. His boy is so cute. Shiro kisses the tip of his nose and they share smiles. He reaches to take the collar off, but a small hand is quick to stop him._ _

__

__“Keith? Baby?” Shiro releases the collar to cup Keith’s face._ _

__

__“No, want to keep it on for longer.” Shiro’s smile is soft and he presses a kiss to Keith’s lips. “M’yours.” Keith looks up through his lashes and Shiro melts. He can’t tell his baby no. With open arms he lets Keith crawl close and lie with his ear pressed to his chest. After their sessions it helps for them to cuddle in a position where Keith can hear Shiro’s heart. Hearing Shiro’s heartbeat slowly settle down after it being so fast reassures Keith. Shiro laces their fingers together; the press of rings against fingers is uncomfortable, but Shiro wouldn’t trade it for the universe._ _

__

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!<3 Kudos and comments feed me!
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AstronautMoose)  
> You can find a list of my other wips and works there too:3


End file.
